


Sleepovers

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Logic, Dream Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans man!Wally, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Sharing a bed with his best friend and secret crush, Wally fantasizes about what could be.





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 8 of Nine Loves in my Polyam Young Justice series. While both fics can be read as a stand alone pieces, I encourage everyone to read the entire series.

\--November 12, 2015 | 1:00 AM MST | Keystone, Nebraska--

Wally lies in his bed. In front of him is Dick Grayson. Pitch dark hair spilling over Wally’s pillow, Wally’s blankets pulled around the man’s form. Wally stretches his hand out, wanting to touch, but pauses.

As if sensing the movement, as if reading Wally’s mind, Dick turns to his other side. His eyes are blue like the sky on a cloudless summer day. His lips, pink and needy, seem in complete focus despite the bedroom’s dim light.

Dick moves forward, slipping under Wally’s outstretched arm, and presses against Wally’s chest. His hands fist the fabric of Wally’s shirt as he whispers in Wally’s ear.

_I need you._

Then, Dick crashes his mouth to Wally’s, and their lips move in a frenzied kiss. It doesn’t taste like anything, even as their tongues move together. But the press of mouths and the occasional scrape of teeth is exhilarating. It’s like the kisses they’d shared earlier, except more somehow. More what, Wally doesn’t know. But he is glad for it, excited by it, he feels stirrings in his lower half.

Wally wraps an arm low around Dick’s waist, keeping the acrobat’s hips pinned to Wally’s while he adjusts their positions. The movement rustles the blankets, pushing them lower on their bodies. Now hovering above Dick, one arm holding his hips in the air while the other arm keeps his balance, Wally swallows thickly at the site of his best friend like this.

He’s dreamed of this before. Dick in his bed, already mewling for touch, his skin looking so good: flushed and a little sweaty and pressed into Wally’s sheets.

Wally removes Dick’s shirt along with his own. He throws the clothes off the bed, and they’re gone, forgotten. The Speedster takes his time with Dick’s bare chest. He’s not creepy enough to have memorized every scar on the Bat protégé’s skin, but he knows they must be there. He licks one or two, or where he thinks they might be. He sucks at a nipple while feeling up his abs.

Dick makes only the most encouraging sounds. Moans of ecstasy. Whines of pleasure. He rocks his hips into Wally’s. He’s fully erect. Wally feels it easily through Dick’s short shorts, can see it with the same ease. The shorts already cover up so little, Dick’s junk, hard and large, is on full display without Wally’s intervention.

Wally gets rid of the shorts anyway. There’s no underwear to worry about. Now it’s just him, and his hands, closing around Dick’s member. Wally’s clit pulses with desire. To see Dick splayed out naked in front of him—on his bed no less—is a fantasy right out of his teenage wet dreams, complete with a striking vision of blue eyes that had once been their little secret.

But, now the others know Dick’s face without the mask or the sunglasses. Now two in particular know the things younger Wally would’ve done anything to know: the expression of Dick’s arousal, the sound he makes when a thumb swipes across his tip before a hand squeezes along his shaft, the twitch of his thigh muscles as they wrap around his lover’s waist.

Dick brings their lips together again in another passionate kiss, like a memory of the others they’ve shared over the years. Except bolder, more vivid, his hands more eager to wonder the length of Wally’s body.

 _What about Kaldur and Roy?_ Wally says.

 _I need you._ Dick repeats. Then he moans, _Wally!_

Again, Wally’s inside thrum with all the possibilities of the erection in his hand. He can feel the warmth and wet welling up between his legs.

 _Dick._ Wally says into his best friend’s mouth. He still remains above the acrobat. His hand finding new purchase on the swell of Dick’s ass. Dick spreads his legs enticingly while Wally kneads the meat of his butt and neglects the man’s erection, which stands tall between them.

Dick’s tongue licks against Wally’s. The thick, wet muscle feeling so pleasant against Wally’s own. Wally wonder’s what that tongue would feel like licking the folds of his labia or eating out his asshole. His entire lower half feels like it’s on fire, and his anus twitches at the thought of being stretched.

But no, Wally doesn’t want that right now. Wally wants to be the one on top. And, it’s clear Dick is desperate for that too as his blunt nails scrape angry red marks down Wally’s bare back and he keeps angling his hips, wiggling them as if to emphasize the perfect globes that Wally already can’t take his eyes or hands off of. As it is, he’s stopped jacking Dick off so he can feel up that ass with both hands.

The Speedster replaces his pajama pants with a strap on. Dick’s eyes widen at the size of the dildo, and Wally spots the man’s tongue dart out to lick his lips hungrily. Dick pours lube into his hands so he can spread it eagerly but lovingly over the sex toy. It’s skin-colored and carefully sculpted, with bulging blood vessels and a prominent head, and Dick moves a hand down to finger himself in anticipation.

 _Please… Wally._ Dick begs, pulling his best friend closer, and moving his hips desperately.

 _Anything for you, Babe._ Wally says into Dick’s ear as he braces himself on one forearm and uses the other hand to line the dildo up to Dick’s wet hole. Dick moves his fingers hands away, and Wally thrusts in.

Dick cries out. Wally has always imagined he’d be a screamer. But no one else is there to hear, so Dick yells and moans as loud and wanton as he wants. The muscles in his torso tighten, showing off his delicious six-pack. Wally takes in the divots of his hips, the curly black hairs of his treasure trail, and the bob of Dick’s Adam’s apple as he moans long and needy and full of lust.

_Faster, Wally. Faster._

The Speedster obliges. Wally mouths at Dick’s neck while he lets his entire body vibrate. The dildo, an extension of Wally’s body, vibrates too as the ginger uses it to ram into Dick’s ass. The acrobat spreads his legs further and pulls them up, up, and the dildo slips in and out easier and deeper than before. A strangled moan escapes from Wally’s throat, and he captures Dick’s lips again. The kiss is messy and eager much like their thrusts. Dick’s cock bounces and leaks between their stomachs. Wally moves a vibrating hand teasingly against the side of the man’s shaft, making him lose his breath. Then, Wally dances his fingers away from Dick’s erection to brush his vibrating thumb over Dick’s pretty nipples.

Dick gasps, and Wally repeats the movement. Over and over again, savoring the sound of Dick’s whining, panting breaths. He’s flushed all the way down to his chest, which heaves up and down as Wally thrusts even faster into Dick. The usually loquacious hero has no words, only desperate, horny noises.

His black-as-midnight hair sticks to his forehead and spills in a halo around his head, a bead of sweat falls down his jawline and follows the dips of his neck. Wally stops kissing Dick long enough to enjoy the view of his best friend, nearly folded in half and glistening like an oiled-up model. Wally moves his vibrating hand to the other nipple and Dick arches off the bed as the Speedster’s fingers tease at the same time that he hits that spot inside Dick again. And again.

Wally swears he can feel how Dick’s hole tightens around the strap on. He thrusts his hips, and it’s like he can feel the thing plunging inside Dick’s slick, warm body. Wally moans shakily as he feels it all: the contraction of Dick’s tight and stupendous ass, the lube easing Wally’s movement, even the moment his tip drags over Dick’s prostate.

Still arching off the bed, still panting and drooling, Dick closes his legs around Wally’s waist and uses it as leverage to fuck Wally deeper into him. He’s shaking with both his lover’s vibrations and his own effort to keep from coming. He’s so close, Wally can feel it now with every thrust. Low in his abdomen, his muscles tighten and the tension that’s been building climbs exponentially higher.

 _Wally! Fuck! More. Give me more. I want you. I need you._ Dick’s moans fill Wally’s ears in return for Wally filling him.

He moans at the feel of the hard length pulling out and pushing back in. Everything is blurry and his gut is tight, and their breaths come fast and hot and loud. Everything is vivid, yet still blurry—except Dick’s eyes which are so blue. Bluer than blue. And Dick’s warmth, which as slick as it is, is so tight around Wally’s length now that he can barely move.

But, he gives Dick everything he wants. Deeper, faster, harder, more, Wally lays on top of his best friend and fucks him into his mattress. Where even are they? His bed, definitely, but are they in Palo Alto? His childhood bedroom? Wally’s room at Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry’s place? Wally can’t tell anymore. Everything is too foggy. The only thing in focus is Dick, who is groaning and cussing in between spilling Wally’s name from his lips.

_Wally! Wally! Wally!_

Dick shakes, and his voice is wild, his hands all over Wally’s body, and his erection pressing hard against Wally’s stomach. Dick still calls his name, like a mantra.

_Wally! Wally! Wally!_

Dick calls and calls his name until it stops sounding like a name. The syllables coming out of his mouth are no longer language, they’re just a rhythmic noise, a sound track to Wally pushing in and out of Dick’s tightening hole. Wally can feel Dick’s insides, completely and absolutely. He feels the thick member twitch like is alive, feels the steady building of his climax. He’s so close, but Dick flings his head back to scream his own impending orgasm, and the sound isn’t right. Nothing is right. Everything is blurry and hot and loud and-

Wally’s eyes fly open.

Dim morning light streams in through his childhood bedroom. He lies in his bed, on his side, breathing heavily. He’s drenched—with sweat that’s got his ginger hair clinging uncomfortably to the back of his neck and, in his boxers, with an uncomfortable slick that’s collected in between his thighs overnight.

Wally’s face grows hot, blushing like he’s never blushed before, as he looks at the back of Dick’s head. His best friend still sleeps barely a foot away. Wally rolls out of bed as quickly as the realization takes hold: it was a dream.

Not trusting his wobbly legs with his speed, Wally sneaks out of the room as best he can. His boxers are cold and wet and clinging as he walks, but it’s not nearly as unbearable as Wally knowing he’d just had a wet dream about his best friend while sleeping next to his best friend. Which, wouldn’t be nearly as bad if Wally didn’t still feel desperately horny.

Wally locks the bathroom door behind him and strips naked. He doesn’t look at himself in the mirror. He can’t handle that right now. He just gets into the shower, presses his forehead against the cool tiles, and contemplates the wrongness of what he’s about to do.

Then he turns the water on to a burning degree. As the steam rises around him, Wally lets himself remember the dream, presses a hand against his clit, bites his other hand against any noises that might stray out of him, and finishes the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.  
> Please let me know what you thought here or on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
